


В своем праве

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [8]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Group Sex, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Если вам понравилась работа, вы можете отдать за нее голос по этойссылкеСтрочка для голосования:fandom OE Yuh 2020 - "В своем праве"Пожалуйста, помните, что ваш голос должен содержать не менее трех работ разных команд. Спасибо)
Relationships: Ramon Almeida/Richard Oakdell, Ramon Almeida/Roque Alva/Rotger Valdes/Richard Oakdell, Рамон Альмейда/Ричард Окделл, Рамон Альмейда/Рокэ Алва/Ротгер Вальдес/Ричард Окделл
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	В своем праве

Дикон в этот раз сидел у ног Рокэ, уже нетрезвого, но, как всегда, еще не пьяного. Альмейда с мрачным интересом отметил, что юношу (он даже в мыслях почти перестал звать его «мальчиком»), прижавшегося щекой к бедру, Рокэ не отстранил. 

И для чего Дик сбегал? Чтобы теперь щенком к его ногам жаться? Рамон его самого не расспрашивал, а Ротгер нагородил такую муть, что ясно было только, что мальчишка чего-то боялся и кого-то там спасал. 

Синие глаза скользнули по хмурому лицу Рамона, ровная, словно пером выведенная, бровь дрогнула, когда Рокэ смог поймать взгляд.

— Ревнуешь?

Рамон нахмурился в ответ на шалую усмешку.

— Да было бы, что ревновать,

Он не ревновал, всего лишь злился на то, как быстро юноша переходит из рук в руки. Ладно бы по девкам пошел, и то — с бергерами шутки плохи, — а так сам… Хуже девки.  
Дикон поднял голову, откинув ее на другое бедро Рокэ, поймал взгляд… Да кошки, юноша пьян, до того пьян, что смотрит словно сквозь, и молчит. Словно готов согласиться — со всем сразу, даже с мыслями, грязными до жестокости. Алва рассмеялся. Плохой смех, но сейчас Рамон не успел это понять.

Вернулся Ротгер, видимо, пославший слугу за вином, сел на подлокотник его кресла.

— Тогда в чем дело? — Рокэ все еще весело. Рокэ не видел, каким Дик был с месяц назад — мальчишку тогда только пальцем помани...

— Знаю я, что отсюда начинается. — Рамон был мрачно-насмешлив.

Рокэ снова выгнул бровь. Конечно, не видел. Или не хотел видеть.  
Рамон старался не думать, от кого Дикон сбежал — таким.

— Рамэ? — весело спросил Вальдес, и Рамон кивнул на Дикона, жмущегося щекой к бедру, и руку того же Алвы, путающуюся в русых волосах, но еще не отстраняющую. 

"О", — сделал Ротгер одними губами.

— И что же по-вашему сейчас начнется? — Рокэ словно и не понял, но сам огладил красноватое ухо Дикона большим пальцем, скользнул рукой ниже по горлу.. Юноша выдохнул тяжело и шумно, постарался спрятать лицо.

— А ты не успел это... познать? — встрял Ротгер, опередив Рамона  
Алва покачал головой.

— А вы, значит, успели, — ненавязчивое утверждение прозвучало лениво и совершенно незаинтересованно.

Рамон не поверил, по привычке меряя Росио по себе. Врет, все он хочет.  
Дик слушал и словно опять читал его мысли. Из кресла Альмейде было видно, как он сразу покраснел.

— Просветите меня, юноша? — насмешливо спросил Рокэ куда-то между ног.

Ротгер рассмеялся из-за этого зрелища, и Рамон тоже не сдержал усмешки. Дикон что-то невнятно пробурчал в ответ. Что-то очень смущенное.

— Претендуешь на него на эту ночь? — спросил Ротгер.

Рамон коротко поморщился. Прозвучало мерзко. Кто бы Дикона спрашивал... Впрочем, он все равно не откажет.

— Как я могу? — деланно изумился Алва. Нет, он все же был пьян. — У вас двоих на это больше права.

— Ты — его бывший эр, — уронил Рамон. — Если говорить о правах, то о твоих.

— Бывший, — выделил Рокэ. — Так что я с тем же правом могу оставить его вам двоим. Я же вижу, как ты на него смотришь, Ра-амэ.

Дикон резко поднял голову, и Рокэ потянул его за волосы, поворачивая к адмиралам. «Рамэ» со смесью отстраненного отвращения и очень ясного желания опустил взгляд.

— Что вы думаете, юноша, о такой компании? А я, может, понаблюдаю…

Дикон снова резко заалел, сглотнул, вдохнул, верно, готовый отказаться… И промолчал. Да его ж!.. Неужели и правда хочет?

— Зачем наблюдать, когда можно участвовать? — спросил Ротгер.

Рамон почувствовал, как штаны стали ему тесны. Втроем, Окделла... Звучит грязно, но очень... впечатляюще.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — оборвал его мысли Рокэ.

— Есть варианты... — произнес Ротгер и хором с ним тихо, хрипло — Дикон.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — опустил на него веселый взгляд Вальдес. Теперь на Ричарда смотрели все, и все с одним вопросом.

— Кэцхен, — Дик стыдливо отвел взгляд — на это его трезвости еще хватило.

Ротгер рассмеялся, мешая всерьез задуматься, кто же, кто являлся юноше в таких бесстыдных грезах.

— Ну, раз тебя хватило на троих ведьм, и ты еще жив, то на нас троих тебя хватит тем более... Рокэ, начинай. Уступаю тебе это право.

Дикона больше не стали спрашивать, а Рокэ не стал отказываться, потянул Окделла за волосы и грубо поцеловал. Рамэ встал и приблизился, окончательно подписываясь на этот бедлам и желая лучше видеть, как Алва сминает эти бесстыдные губы, достававшиеся сперва Ротгеру, затем кэцхен, а затем, — долго, очень долго — только ему. От сбившегося сердца в чресла опустилось темное удовольствие и желание — взять, отметить, заклеймить своим в эту ночь.

Оборвав поцелуй, Рокэ поднял юношу на ноги и начал расшнуровывать его рубашку, слегка царапая обнажившуюся кожу. Рамон пристроился позади, укусил шею чуть ниже уха, сорвав у Ричарда с губ хриплый, почти стонущий выдох, и расправился со штанами. Для Ротгера, забиравшего у дверей вино, места пока не было. Но это пока.

Рубашка была снята, штаны спущены, и в белье и чулках Дикон выглядел воплощением порочной невинности. Рамон, не сдерживаясь, снова начал целовать его шею и принялся мять ягодицы под довольный смех Рокэ. Неожиданно пальцы Алвы запутались в волосах Рамона, и он втянул его в поцелуй под стон Дикона, которого поглаживала между ног его рука, унизанная перстнями.

Вернувшемуся Вальдесу досталась его доля — он целовал юношу, гладил ноги и кусал красные уши. Рамон это не слишком замечал — Рокэ, распаленный поцелуем, просунул ладонь Дикону под белье, провел ребром между ягодиц, погладил пальцем вход. Голова снова закружилась от мысли, что вот в него, тугого, жаркого, можно с кем-то вдвоем…

Белье с Дикона сдернул Ротгер, но из них никто не спешил раздеваться. Ротгер же, надавив на плечо юноши, опустил его на колени и приставил к губам почти возбужденный член.

— Давай, Дикон, начинай…

Рамон ласкал себя через штаны, наблюдая за тем, как Ричард дразнит Вальдеса, действительно только дразнит, определенно желая продолжения. Ротгер мягко повернул лицо юноши к нему, Дикон так знакомо облизнул губы, и Рамону тоже досталась порция дразнящих ласк, от которых он едва сдержался, чтобы не схватить Ричарда за вихры на затылке и не насадить ртом на член по-человечески.

Ричард уже и сам предложил это Рокэ, коснулся его ладонью через штаны, прижался губами, но Алва потянул его за волосы, отстраняя, и сказал низко и хрипло:

— Я подожду.

Подготавливать Дикона гостеприимно взялся Ротгер, и, судя по непрерывным стонам юноши, — тот замолкал лишь ради вдоха — он хорошо успел его изучить. Не медлил, но и не спешил.

Рамон и Рокэ встали по обе стороны от Дикона, упирающегося локтями и коленями в ковер. Ротгер, закусив, словно от азарта, губу, вошел. Добавил палец…

Он действительно готовил его для двоих и милосерднее, верно, было бы, чтобы эти двое не включали Альмейду, но желание узнать, каково это — брать Ричарда вдвоем с кем-то, было слишком безумно, чтобы Рамон сейчас отказался.  
Милосердие умело очень вовремя покинуть его сердце.

Альмейда устроился на полу, и сперва Дикон опустился на него, все еще стоя на четвереньках, не больше, чем до половины. Он был ощутимо растянут, но это все еще сводило с ума до хриплого выдоха.

Рокэ, так и не раздевшийся до конца, приподнял за подбородок лицо юноши, провёл большим пальцем по губам, надавил и довольно выдохнул, тут же притянув его ближе и приставив к губам возбужденную плоть.

Последним присоединился Ротгер, медленно входящий в напрягшееся тело вместе с Рамоном. Дик что-то промычал, но Рокэ не позволил ему отстраниться, а Рамэ огладил и отвел ягодицу словно бы приглашающим жестом. Ротгер двинулся, и Дик дернулся, но Рамон, сжав его бедро, с довольным стоном насадил его обратно под незаметный для него болезненный глухой стон. Он казался до безумия тугим, а его дрожь заводила еще больше. Мычание оборвалось, а затем возобновилось с кашлем и хриплым дыханием.

— Сосешь как шлюха, — выдохнул Росио.

Рамон приподнял бедра, толкаясь внутрь. Дик слегка сжался и тут же, наконец, сам громко застонал. Сдерживаться после этого совершенно не хотелось, тем более Вальдес с довольным стоном начал двигаться внутри, за бедра насаживая Дикона на них обоих. Рокэ тоже не стал упускать момент, вошел поглубже — Рамэ знал, что Дик такое выдержит. Вальдес коснулся члена юноши, в непонятном удивлении вздернул брови и принялся ласкать его, отчего-то хитро глядя на Рокэ...

И тот действительно застонал неожиданно громко, резко вышел — и вошел снова, уже не так глубоко, потом сразу глубже…

Рамэ подумал, что иметь Дика в рот, не давая ему действовать самому, — значит, потерять половину удовольствия, и насадил его посильнее, когда Рокэ снова вошел на всю длину.

Дик и сам двигал бедрами — то ли насаживаясь, то ли толкаясь в ладонь.  
Если бы он кончил первым, они все равно не остановились бы.

Движения Ротгера стали размашистыми и глубокими, Ричард вздрогнул и застонал — Рокэ даже вышел ненадолго и начал ласкать себя сам под эти его стоны. И вскоре юноша и вправду кончил, но именно тогда Росио снова заткнул ему рот. 

Рамон принялся безжалостно насаживать его быстрее и глубже, особенно когда Ротгер тоже кончил, прямо внутрь — и двигаться стало совсем легко, но все еще очень приятно. Вторым из них кончил Рокэ, тоже не выходя, — явно намеренно.  
И придержал пальцем подбородок, требуя проглотить.

После Дик, хватая ртом воздух, утомленно сел, с удивленным стоном, почти криком, насаживаясь на Рамона до конца. Он устал, и Альмейда пожалел его, — осторожно перевернул на спину и задвигался сам. Дикон обхватил его за плечи, посмотрел в глаза — и на мгновение Альмейде показалось, что он ловит почти трезвый, едва ли не испуганный взгляд. Но нет, это все была упавшая на лицо тень Ротгера.

***

Рамон взялся сам отнести Дикона в постель. Тот почти засыпает на руках, словно ребенок. Рамон лишь теперь замечает дорожки слез — верно, взял слишком глубоко, он видел, такое бывает. Он решает, что ему кажется, но тут скатывается еще одна слеза, и в непривычном порыве, словно пытаясь успокоить, он целует юношу в макушку, и его ресницы вздрагивают, а свободная рука сжимается на вороте рубашки. Сам Окделл закутан только в Ротгеров плащ, чтобы не раздевать его потом.

— Не уходи, — звучит тихо и неразборчиво, когда Рамон кладет его на кровать.

— Не уйду, — врет Рамон, пока что устраиваясь рядом. Мальчик уснет быстро, а после он сразу уйдет. Действительно, его, такого, ревновать — почти смешно. Так что же на душе за кошки?..

Дикон действительно засыпает меньше, чем через четверть часа, но, вопреки своим планам, Рамон остается – ему все чудится, что юноша плачет во сне.

Он укладывает русую голову себе на плечо, снова целует волосы — остальное сейчас кажется неправильным.

Он не ревнует, просто больше не позволит никому, кроме него, прикасаться к Ричарду. По крайней мере, когда тот пьян.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, вы можете отдать за нее голос по этой [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1RVQvXK6Up3utW2kFrMRMFev_wIJKFNUbMujA2Lfcgt4/viewform?edit_requested=true)
> 
>  **Строчка для голосования:**
> 
> fandom OE Yuh 2020 - "В своем праве"
> 
> Пожалуйста, помните, что ваш голос должен содержать не менее трех работ разных команд. Спасибо)


End file.
